Argyranthemum frutescens cultivar Supagem.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Supagemxe2x80x99.
The new Argyranthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the program is to create and develop new compact Argyranthemum cultivars with numerous inflorescences, interesting inflorescence form, and attractive ray floret coloration.
The new Argyranthemum originated from a cross-pollination by the Inventor of the Argyranthemum frutescens Sugar Button, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,980, as the female, or seed, parent, with a proprietary selection of Argyranthemum frutescens identified as code number X96.1999.1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Argyranthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia in October, 1999. The selection of the new Argyranthemum was based on its double inflorescence form and white-colored ray florets.
Asexual reproduction of the new Argyranthemum by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia since October, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Argyranthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The new Argyranthemum has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following characteristics have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Supagemxe2x80x99 and distinguish the new Argyranthemum as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact, mounded, upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely branching habit, dense and bushy plants.
3. Freely flowering habit with numerous inflorescences per plant.
4. Double inflorescence form with white-colored ray florets.
Plants of the new Argyranthemum are most similar to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Sugar Button. Plants of the new Argyranthemum differ primarily from plants of the cultivar Sugar Button in inflorescence form. Plants of the new Argyranthemum differ from plants of the male parent selection in inflorescence form and ray floret coloration.